madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
New Penguin In Town
Characters *Skipper *Private *Kowalski *Rico *King Julien *Maurice *Mort *Marlene *Trudy (debut) *Alice (cameo) Plot In penguin HQ is training. later coming Marlene Marlene: hi guys! you know that? Skipper: what? Marlene: to your habbitat go a new penguin. i meet her Skipper: her? is a female? Marlene: yes, and? Skipper: ok, where is? Marlene: she is coming, look Private looks to telescop Private: i see her... possibly... is only box and Alice... wait... i see her! she isnt in box now! a new penguin is there. she siting Skipper: be careful guys, possibly is dangerous penguins go from HQ. they looks at "novice". after that, "novice" look at them novice: hi! Skipper: och, you think we fall to your cute " hi ". tell something about you! your name and profesion! notice: err... Trudy... and what is profesion? i havent profesion! '' ''Kowalski: ok, you dont looks too smart. so what means letters in E=MC2 Trudy:hmm... E-energy, M-mass and C-speed of light Kowalski: she is right! Private: Skipper, you meet her first time, how you know she is evil? Skipper: ok... but still it suspect! Trudy: ( for herself ) he is only who dont suspect me... and in fact is cute. but how i can tell that? ( normal voice ) hi... you... who are littlest...? Private: my name is Private... go with me to our H... Skipper: what are you doin? you tell us? Private: but Skipper, she now lives with us... Skipper: ok, ok... Private: so you go to our HQ? Trudy: of course Skipper: Rico, give to lady pink butter Rico: ok! ( spits butter ) Trudy: thank you... is little wet and slimy but ok! later in in penguin HQ Trudy: cool! Private: so, i go watch TV, begin my favorite series, Lunacorns Trudy: looks great, can i watch too? Private: my home, your home few minutes later ponnie: friendship with everybody, except bad humans is great! Trudy: great instructive series! Private: you right Skipper: now we go to snow-cones Trudy: that sounds cool, can i go with you? Skipper: no! Private: but she is now member of our comando... more or less... no? Skipper: och, ok! meanwhile in lemurs habbitat Julien: a mango-ananas coctail, Maurice! Maurice: ok your Majesty! Mort: ohh, a kings feets! Julien: no... see penguins ''hi pengubirds!, where are you doin! and who is that new? Skipper: is top-secret! ''few minutes later Trudy: there are great... hm... in night, after dinner, Kowalski make to Trudy a bed. finally ends Kowalski: so, your bed is ready Skipper: now everybody go sleep! is morning Skipper: new day is coming... is... is... zoo is finally ''open!''' Skipper: guys, we must be extra cute Trudy: what me? Skipper: i dont know, notice, dance Trudy: ''dancing rap unknown people num. 1: och! there are cute! every peoples: penguins, penguins... later Skipper: you not so bad! you are beginner of our comando now Trudy: cool. so, what now? snow-cones, TV? Skipper: ok... but no forget, this isnt hobby-club! this is fighting force! Trudy: ok! THE END Category:Fan-Fic